


These Things We Forget (To Remember)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [99]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> <br/><b>Challenge:</b> Caspian/Marian: (not a) courtly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things We Forget (To Remember)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_Handkerchiefs fall and tatter, forgotten from jousts, from favor,_

_but she keeps the ring, rain or shine, death or life, always._


End file.
